Breathe
by xbLoOmZx
Summary: A promise of what was yet to come. It promised pain and it promised suffering, but it also promised an end to the pain and suffering. Most of all it promised to return because the Hand was in the control. The Hand is my Master. I can't breathe. Total Re-vamp of 'The Past She Forgot'. Some angst, kind of poetic, and probably humor. Rating may change. Beta needed.


It's dark. It's so dark.

Something cold touches my hand. It spreads and brushes against my fingertips, as soft as a feather. It takes me a long winding breath to realize that they're fingers. They glide across my arm, up my elbow and curve on my shoulder. It stops, but it's still there.

Like icicles pressed against my skin. So cold they almost burn. I take a breath, and they're on the move again. They slope across my chest and stop against my sternum. The fingers turn into an icy palm, spread wide between my breasts. A hand presses onto my chest firmly and I try to take a breath in to breathe, but the air won't fill my lungs. I choke.

I can't breathe. The hand pressed on my chest doesn't allow me to breathe.

I'm scared.

I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe.

I feel nothing but that hand on my body. All that exists is that hand. The Hand is my master here. The Hand allows me to feel, the Hand allows me to breathe, and the Hand allows me to live. That's what it tells me as it continues to suffocate me. The Hand is my master.

And then the Hand lifts the pressure it had on my chest and a breath finally, FINALLY enters my lungs and I can finally breathe. I shudder.

I'm so scared.

The Hand continues its quest on my body. The Hands slithers its way down along my stomach, my hip, my thigh, my knee, my calf, and brushes against my toes as it finds its way back up my leg and does the same to the other leg. Runs itself back up, up, up, until it settles around my neck; one of its fingers presses lightly against my pulse. The rest laid flat against my throat and the thumb brushes lightly back and forth on my clavicle. A soothing gesture, but I was anything but soothed.

The Hand doesn't move, but its suffocating in the fact that it's there. It is there and it won't move. The Hand feels heavy on my chest; it wants me to know that it's there. Happy to let me know, that it's there. The Hand's touch is so innocent but so violating in its presence. Like it's warning me; telling me that it's in control. The Hand is in control.

I take a wheezy breath in.

I'm so, so, so scared.

Breathe a shaking breath out.

It hurts

My breath comes in so sharp and so fast that I forget to swallow.

I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe.

Why is this happening?

I choke on my saliva.

It hurts so much!

I try to move, push, shove, ANYTHING….but I can't move.

I CAN'T MOVE.

I feel the Hand's fingers squeeze. Snug around the neck like a scarf on a winter's day. But this scarf is not warm. It's cold like a snake coiling and searching for warmth; wrapping itself tighter, and tighter. But it's not a snake.

It's the Hand TELLING me that it has the power here. The Hand is in control.

It's crushing my throat.

I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe.

I try to scream, but it only comes out as a strangled cry.

I can feel everything now.

My eyes squeeze shut as tears stream down the sides of my face. My chest spasms as I try to gulp in any air I can through my constricted throat. My ribs creak as if I was being crushed by a ton. My arms shake in their continued effort to struggle as my legs try to kick out at my attacker.

I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe.

And as I start to feel my body losing the fight against the Hand, it stops.

My lungs inflate in one fell swoop and my body lies completely still as I feel the Hand leave my body completely. A whimper of relief leaves my lips in between ragged breaths, and then a strangled sob breaks through.

I feel the Hand brush cold fingers along my chin and fall away. I go still.

It was a promise, a promise of what was yet to come. It promised pain and it promised suffering, but it also promised an end to the pain and suffering. Most of all it promised to return because the Hand was in the control. The Hand is my Master.

I can't breathe.

With a strangled gasp Sakura's eyes snapped open and sat up out of bed like a bullet. Eyes wide with tears as her hands clutched at her bed sheets that she had soaked through with sweat. She sat there until her breath came out slow and even, but the tears kept falling and her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

She didn't bother going back to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys…sooooooo first of all….I am so, so, so sorry to the readers that followed 'The Past She Forgot' I never updated that story. I tried to update after my last, late update, but I just couldn't find it in myself to write. I was in the worst place of my life for years and I just gave up on it even though I really didn't want to and I really wanted to write that story. I feel much better now, but I go through some low times every now and then.**

 **Okay now that, that's over and done with. I have good news and bad news if you ever read my other story 'The Past She Forgot'; sadly I won't be continuing that story and I will be deleting that story from my profile. The good news is that I will be rewriting that story because honestly that was a really long time ago and I feel really disconnected from that story. This fic will be somewhat following along the lines of 'The Past She Forgot' but I will be going about it in a very different way. So do not fret! Though if you thought 'The Past She Forgot' was too dark for your liking then this will probably not be your cup of tea from what you've read in this chapter. If you love this gut wrenching stuff that makes you wanna sit in a fetal position and rock back and forth as you cry your eyes out….then WELCOME! Might add some humor but it really depends on how I feel.**

 **In other news, I would love to have a beta to help me out with this story. Give me some pointers help with grammar and spelling. And just let me know what they think in how the story's direction and progression is going before the chapter is posted. PM me if you would be interested in that sort of thing. And thanks in advance. Lots of love guys.**


End file.
